My Will
by Kittani-Darkante
Summary: This is a songfic for the English version of My Will from Inuyasha. Yami x Yugi


Kittani: Okay, um this story is to the English version of My Will. I know that it's not the same as the Japanese version, but I like it and I thought it sounded cool as a songfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? My name is not Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
My Will  
  
I wake from my sleep and face the day  
  
But I have the hope to reach you someday.  
  
I can not go on, take other steps.  
  
Yes, my way is not easy to go.  
  
Yugi looked at the form next to him and sighed. 'I love you so much Yami.' He didn't know how his other had a physical form, but he did, and that was all that mattered. Yami didn't know Yugi loved him, no, of course not. Yugi was too shy to tell his darkness that he loved him. He thought it would ruin their friendship if Yami didn't love him back.  
  
Love, even I do believe when I see you, But I need to take my time.  
  
Spend some days alone being by myself will be all I do.  
  
Yugi was afraid Yami would turn away from him. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He loved him. He couldn't admit it. It would hurt too much if that love wasn't returned. But it hurt even more not to know. He shook the sleeping form until he heard his other groan. "What is it aibou, why did you wake me?"  
  
Is, does it exist an everlasting love  
  
In which I could believe?  
  
I have hurt because I was wrong and crude no wait but I don't want to lose you, no!  
  
"I wanted to tell you something," Yugi stated timidly. "Well, what is it?" his other asked. I don't think I can say it." Yugi turned away from Yami, he wanted to tell him, but he just couldn't say it. Yami turned Yugi around so that he was looking straight into the smaller boy's eyes. "What do you want to tell me Yugi? If you can't tell me, could you show me?" "yes" "Then please do, I want to know what's troubling you." Yugi quickly leaned forward and kissed Yami. When he broke away, Yami looked stunned.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry.  
  
see my eyes?  
  
There were foolish dreams  
  
And all I've got,  
  
Is my will to be with you again.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
  
So many times.  
  
And all the things that made me strong was you.  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday.  
  
Tears welled in the small boy's eyes, he felt so hurt to think that Yami didn't love him back. He ran out of the room crying. He stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and fell to his knees crying.  
  
I felt like I was so independent And I kept the words I wanted you to know You are the one who made me smile When you saw my tearful face  
  
Yugi thought of the day Yami defeated Pegasus thinking that he had perished. He was so happy to think that his darkness fought for him. He couldn't help but love someone who cared so much for him. Even if the love wasn't returned.  
  
I won't waste my time I'm gonna take the chance to say these things to you And the day will come I'll be strong enough My words will be so loud No chance to stop  
  
Yami just sat on the bed thinking about what had just happened. 'Yugi likes me? Why didn't he tell me? I don't understand.' Yami loved his aibou, more than he knew, but he was amazed when Yugi had kissed him. It was unexpected. He never thought Yugi felt the same way as he did.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry.  
  
see my eyes?  
  
There were foolish dreams  
  
And all I've got,  
  
Is my will to be with you again.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
  
So many times.  
  
And all the things that made me strong was you.  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday.  
  
Yami went to his crying aibou's side and picked him up. Yugi was still crying, but Yami took Yugi's chin and lifted the smaller boy's head so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes. Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi with such passion that Yugi was in total disbelief. 'he likes me?' Yugi did nothing but kiss his other back. Yami slipped his tongue into the little one's mouth and licked Yugi's tongue. It was sending shivers down Yugi's spine. It felt so good. Yugi wanted more. He moaned into Yami's mouth, and slid a hand up his darker halves' shirt. Yami growled with pleasure.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry.  
  
see my eyes?  
  
There were foolish dreams  
  
And all I've got,  
  
Is my will to be with you again.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
  
So many times.  
  
And all the things that made me strong was you.  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday.  
  
The two broke apart only for breath, and Yami picked Yugi off the floor, and put the two of them on the bed where they spent the night making love to each other.  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry.  
  
see my eyes?  
  
There were foolish dreams  
  
And all I've got,  
  
Is my will to be with you again  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
  
So many times.  
  
And all the things that made me strong was you.  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday.  
  
see my eyes?  
  
There were foolish dreams  
  
And all I've got,  
  
Is my will to be with you again  
  
Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
  
So many times.  
  
And all the things that made me strong was you.  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday. 


End file.
